Play the game, you have no choice
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: Padme, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex and Siri lead an assault on Grevious’s army, but it soon becomes a game of survival as the group ends up having to face an entire droid army on their own. Padme/Anakin, Obi-wan/Siri


**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, not me**

**This is my second star wars story, my first I deleted, and I hope this one is more successful**

**Summary: Padme, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex and Siri lead an assault on Grevious's army, but it soon becomes a game of survival as the group ends up having to face an entire droid army on their own. Padme/Anakin, Obi-wan/Siri**

**Chapter 1: A bold plan**

"Artooey, where are you" Ahsoka called through the Temple grounds.

"Looking for someone Snips" Anakin laughed, sitting by the room of a thousand fountains with Padme and Captain Rex.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Artooey, and I'm looking for him" Ahsoka answered.

"Well, you aren't gonna find him here, I sent him to get upgraded" Rex explained.

Ahsoka was about to ask what he was talking about, but Padme's comlink started going off.

"Your highness, Master Windu has asked for your presence, along with the captain and the two Jedi" a clone trooper said.

"We'll be there" Padme replied, turning off the comlink.

"Come on, we don't want to keep the council waiting" Rex said, leaving for the council chambers, followed by Ahsoka, Padme and Anakin.

When they arrived, they found Obi-Wan Kenobi standing in front of the council.

"Welcome, please come in" Master Yoda said, and the four walked in and stood by Obi-Wan.

"The 5 of you, we need, desperate mission, we have" Yoda said.

"Grevious has a big starship over Nar Shadaa, and that is in the way of Naboo, which we need, so were sending you plus one more Jedi to destroy the frigate" Ki Adi Mundi explained.

The other Jedi entered the room, and Obi-Wan had a familiar feeling that he had seen her before.

"Obi-Wan" she whispered.

"Siri" Obi Wan grinned, and Siri returned the smile.

"Recovered from Kegan, she was, joining you, she will be" Yoda explained.

"Be careful, Grevious's new frigate has an ion cannon on both sides, and double the amount of lasers of the last one" Plo Koon said, remembering the destroyed one.

"Go, and fight" Mace ordered, and the 6 of them left the room.

The group made their way to their frigate, where Rex briefed the troops, and they blasted off.

**At General Grevious's ship**

"Time to test out the ion cannons, prepare to fire" Grevious wheezed, and the droids prepared the ion cannons.

"Ion cannons ready sir" one of the battle droids said.

"Fire" Grevious ordered, and the ion cannons were fired as the blast flew across open space.

**Back with the frigate.**

With the Jedi, Rex and Padme in fighters, the frigate exited Hyperspace.

"Ion cannon blast heading straight for us" Rex yelled.

"Take evasive action" Anakin ordered.

The fighters made it out of the blast, but their frigate was caught in the blast

A downpour of blaster fire from the enemy frigate rained down n the cruiser, and in no time at all, it was destroyed.

Ahsoka looked back at the wreckage and said "At least we weren't in it."

"Keep focused Snips, fighters coming for us" Anakin yelled.

Hundreds of fighters swarmed towards the 6 starships.

"Anakin, our only hope is to land on Nar Shadaa" Rex pointed out.

"We can't, it's a bounty hunters planet, there's a price on every foreign person there, if we land, we'll be hunted down" Siri explained.

"What would you rather, death or hunted" Anakin yelled.

"Calm down Anakin, we shall land in the high ground of Nar Shadaa and find shelter" Obi-Wan ordered, and the star fighters flew into the atmosphere.

They landed at one of the empty landing platforms, and moved to the shadow, as they saw Grevious's starship enter the atmosphere.

"He must not want survivors" Ahsoka sighed.

"My comlinks broken" Captain Rex yelled, throwing the pieces of his comlink on the floor.

"Relax, we just have to contact the temple, if Grevious lands, they should have no problem getting through" Siri said.

"We'll head to the bar down there tomorrow, and maybe we can contact the temple" Obi-Wan explained.

"What do we do today" Padme asked.

"Today, we rest" Obi-Wan sighed, leaning on the wall of the building.

**In Grevious's starship**

"deploy battalion 53" Grevious croaked.

"Sir, do you really need 5000 droids searching for those people" Battle Droid 234 asked.

"Yes, they are Jedi, and I don't want them destroying my ship" grevious replied.

"Man, he hates Jedi" battle droid 234 sighed.

"Well, at least we're not going to find them, or we'll be scrap" battle droid 564 replied.

"I will hunt you down, and I will kill you all, and Dooku will be pleased when you are all gone" Grevious laughed.

**Oooh, 5000 droids on 4 Jedi, a senator and a captain, wonder if they can win. R&R**

**Next chapter: Asajj Ventress joins the hunt and Padme and Anakin get lost.**


End file.
